


Gym Selfies

by MusicLover6661



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 00:32:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13513020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicLover6661/pseuds/MusicLover6661
Summary: this is a modern AU just to start off





	Gym Selfies

**Author's Note:**

> this is a modern AU just to start off

I watched him run back and forth across the field, he was playing catch with Steve. I had to rub my eyes a few time as if they were deceiving me. Billy was hanging out with Steve? This couldn't be real. The group of kids that Steve hung around were all sitting around chatting with one another, I noticed Max sitting with Lucas taking pictures every now and then. I walked over and sat with the group, keeping my eyes on Billy as I did.

“Hey Y/N” Max waved with a small smile. I waved back at her and took out my laptop to try and work on the homework I had missed.  
“About time you showed up, we were all afraid Billy was gonna try and beat up Steve again” Mike muttered, flicking what looked like a wad of grass at Dustin's head. I couldn't help but giggle softly.  
“He's gotten better, you have to admit that” I said typing out my assignment. It wasn't due for at least two weeks, but I had always procrastinated until the last minute.  
“That's only because you'll kick his ass if he tries to beat anyone up” I rolled my eyes at Mike, granted Billy was very hot headed in the beginning but I had helped him figure out better ways to get out his aggression.  
“He does that at the gym instead now” I looked over at Billy and smiled, his chest was coated in a light sheen of sweat. I couldn't let my mind wander to a place like that right now. Not with the kids around.  
“Thank god for that” Max glared at Mike before throwing a pen at him.

They started arguing which got the attention of Billy and Steve, who knew that kids could be such a handful when they wanted to be. Fortunately the situation deescalated quickly letting Billy and Steve go back to their game of catch.

“Jeez, why does he always post shirtless pics of himself?” Dustin was scrolling through his phone, his eyes narrowed to try and look at whatever was on the screen.  
“Who are you talking about?” I asked leaning over slightly, I wasn't trying to be nosey, it just came naturally.  
“Your boyfriend, seems like if he's not posting pictures of you, he's posting pictures of himself at the gym” I couldn't help but laugh, Billy was obsessed with how fit he had gotten after joining the gym. Although I secretly knew it had to do with all the comments he got from the girls. He was pretty obvious when he wasn't trying to be.  
“He's proud of himself, and if it keeps him from getting hot headed all the time who am I to complain?” I shut my laptop, knowing I wasn't going to be able to focus long enough on my schoolwork and slipped it back into my bag.  
“I mean all I see are pictures of you guys together, or him posing like a total douche” Dustin mumbled a soft 'oww' as I slapped the back of his head. He just thought Billy was a meathead.  
“Like I said, he's proud of himself and if he wants to flaunt it he can” I grabbed my phone out of my bag and looked through my texts. There were a couple from Nancy asking if I wanted to shopping later.

I debated on what I should tell her, we would always go whenever Billy exercised since he tended to take so long, but I wasn't sure if he still planned on it after playing catch with Steve all day. I typed back a quick maybe, letting her know that I'd give her an answer within a couple hours at least. It was plenty early in the day that I wouldn't have to worry whether or not about getting straight home to cook for myself and eat. Not if Billy came over too, I'd cook for him while trying to avoid his wandering hands. I twirled a strand of hair between my fingers as I watched Billy, I could see his muscles moving beneath his shirt. And I would be lying if I said it wasn't very distracting.

“Hey, it's time to head out guys” Steve was standing by the group, they all collectively stood and made their way over to Steve's car. It was nice seeing him move on from his failed relationship with Nancy, he was doing better.  
“Hey, your place or mine?” Billy pulled me up to my feet and grabbed my bags quickly.  
“Do you need to shower?” I asked taking my jacket from his hands, even if the weather was going to be warm all day, I'd need it if I went out with Nancy later.  
“I mean, I can do that after the gym later” I laced my fingers with his as we walked to his car, he had built the camaro from scratch. Putting all of his hard earned money to get it running before we graduated high school.  
“Nancy asked if I wanted to go shopping with her, so we can go to your place and I'll go with her while you're at the gym” I rested my head against his shoulder and smiled as his arm wrapped slowly around my waist.  
“That sounds good, then meet back up at your place for dinner?” He asked with an eyebrow raised.  
“Yes, I know what you're craving anyway” I pulled open the passenger door and got inside the car, I could read Billy like a book after knowing him for so long.

He shut the door and got into the drivers side, starting the car before he pulled out of the parking lot. Our relationship had started out strange in the beginning, he had come to me for help with his biology work, said he needed to raise his grades so he could graduate. I was nervous to help him, he didn't have the best reputation throughout the school. But I swallowed it all down and accepted the offer to help him, and the rest was history. He never tried to make me uncomfortable, he tried to pay attention the best he could. It was clear that he didn't understand the work most of the time. So I would take different approaches to things that confused him, and after a little while it started making sense to him. He was passing most of his classes with A's or B's. It was crazy, watching someone who was a notorious bad boy run over excitedly with his report card. 

He asked me on a date a week after that, his normal cocky behavior was nonexistent as he stood next to my locker picking at his nails. He wanted to know if I wanted to go to the movies and dinner with him that friday. I couldn't tell him no, not after the butterflies I got after being so close for so long with him. He introduced himself to my parents that night, although I thought he was going to run at the sight of my parents relaxing in the living room when he came to pick me up. They were friendly towards him of course. And even though the movie had been corny, and the food was delicious I couldn't stop thinking about it for the rest of the night after he dropped me off. I was head over heels for him, and after three more dates I found out he felt the exact same way. And over four years later we were still together. He moved out of his parents house the day he turned eighteen, getting himself an apartment and assuring me he would be fine. And I trusted him no matter what.

 

~~~

“So, I was thinking about something” I scooped up another forkful of food as Billy and I ate dinner, he had already eaten half of his plate before I was able to eat a quarter of my chicken.  
“Yes?” I asked cutting off another piece for myself.  
“I want you to move in” I almost dropped my fork at that statement, we hadn't talked about moving in at all.  
“Really? You don't think I'd make anything too girly?” I couldn't help but grin as he rolled his eyes, he had once complained that I left too much of my 'girly shit' in his bathroom when I stayed over one weekend.  
“You had so much shit on my sink that I couldn't find my toothbrush babe” He glanced over at me, chewing slowly as if waiting for my answer.  
“Well, the lease on my apartment is up next month so, yes” I kept my eyes on him as I took another bite of my food. He stopped chewing altogether, his jaw dropping slightly.  
“Holy shit you said yes” He sipped his glass of water to prevent himself from choking. I hid my grin behind my hand as I watched him.  
“Let's finish eating and then we can talk about me moving in, okay?” I sipped my drink and continued eating. Billy nodded slowly.

Dinner was quiet, save for the sounds of forks scraping against plates every now and then. But it was pleasant, there was no need for a conversation. Although I wasn't sure I had anything fun or interesting to talk about.

“You never did tell me how you can afford this place if you aren't working” I set my fork and knife onto my plate and wiped my mouth with a napkin. Billy had just assured me he had the money.  
“My mom had put away a trust fund for me when I turned eighteen, we never thought she was going to get sick though. When dad found out he couldn't touch it I thought he was going to murder me, he was beyond pissed” Billy wiped his mouth with a napkin and chuckled.  
“The day I turned eighteen I went and signed all the shit I had to to get my money, my mom had written a letter before she passed. Saying how she knew I was going to grow up and make her proud and all this other stuff, that's why I've been trying to help Max get a car. So she can get away from him for a while” I couldn't help but want to comfort Billy, I knew his mother was a touchy subject, ever since my mom had walked in on us sleeping together and showing him what real parenting was.

I thought he was going to cry when she told him she was proud of him for getting his grades up, or when we all graduated and hugged him when he ran over, diploma in hand. She had taken us out to dinner with my entire family, everyone congratulating us over and over. My little cousin was demanding Billy let him sit in his lap, and I'd be damned if it didn't bring a tear to my eye watching him. It made me wonder how Billy felt about children, we weren't in any rush to get married or have kids, we would do that when we were ready.

“Even if she isn't with you, you know that she loves you” I placed my hand over his on the table and smiled, he smiled softly and intertwined our fingers.  
“She would've adored you” Billy said tracing his fingers along the back of my hand.  
“Oh yeah?” I questioned, I did wish there were times I could've met his mother. From how he described her, she sounded amazing.  
“Mhmm, would've talked about you whenever you weren't around how amazing you were, and how I was lucky to have an amazing woman like you” I felt my breath catch, I was getting emotional over someone I had never met.  
“I'm sure I would've loved her too, just like I love you” I squeezed his hand gently.  
“Let's talk about how we're gonna move you in, I know I have to make space for you” Billy stood up and took our plates over to the sink.

The rest of the night was spent moving some of his things around, mostly trying to make space for when I was going to ultimately move in. The closet was big enough that I could fit most of my clothes, of course I had a dresser that I could take with if it was needed. I didn't want to take all of his space after all. Once Billy was happy with how things looked he plopped onto the bed, pulling me against his chest as he relaxed. I was going to have to prepare for packing all of my stuff, and letting my landlord know that I would not be renewing my lease. It felt nice knowing I was going to be able to spend a little more time with him. Unless I was in class or he was at the gym of course. 

“Dustin was making fun of your gym selfies” I mumbled against his chest.  
“Of course he was, Max does the same thing” Billy grunted as we shifted on his bed.  
“I think the selfies are cute, you always look so serious” And it was true, the only time he was ever smiling was when we were together.  
“Cause I'm not around you” Billy kissed my head softly and relaxed into the pillows.  
“Of course not babe” I yawned and rested my hands against his chest.

I shook my head and cuddled into his side, him and his damn gym selfies.


End file.
